starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Troll64/World of Starcraft
Not done yet World of Starcraft - Utter Darkness render41.png|World of Starcraft|link=http://i.imgur.com/ApWfeKF.png Introduction - Defeat After the glorious battles between Heroes and Villains, the great heroes of this world, The UED, The Protoss, The Zerg and the Terran fell. They failed to defeat what was sent in motion thousands of years ago. Amon. The defeat however would give a new light, a new hope for everyone. Zeratul, The dark prelate used the scrolls of eternal prophecies to banish Amon from this world. It's uncertain of how long he'll be gone, one thing is sure, the remnants of each faction has gathered up in One hope to defeat the Hybrids. Around a thousand years has passed now since Amon was banished and the great heroes were vanquished by his might, but hope was given and Two factions has made it to the top and pushed back the Hybrid forces. These two factions are The Protoss and The Terran. They have fought bravely, and it has paid off. However conflicts stirs off. Templar of the Protoss accuse the Terrans of having something to do with the Death of Artanis and Zeratul. The terran accuse them for holding secrets from them, as such they've become bitter enemies. These two factions now fight for control over the universe, just like old times. Introduction to the Terran The terran is a race of brave and ambitious fighters. They are honorable and never back down from a fight, even if the ods are not in their favor. With the rebellion against the dominion on several occasions, the orders has been completely disbanded and a new one has arised. The Sons of Korhal, a new order that gives rights hand power to everyone alike. After the historical battle, the terran struggled to find a place in the universe. The protoss had better weapons and technology and easily reclaimed their homeworlds of Aiur and Shakuras. The Terran however was not given any help, neither was the Protoss willing to share their weapons. They eventually had enough and a terran with the name -I suck at creating names- rallied all the surviors and gave them primite weapons, but their fighting will was enough to drive the Hybrids off Korhal and Mar sara. Mar Sara: MarSara_SC2_Art1.jpg|Mar Sara, the factory planet of the terran.|link=http://starcraft.wikia.com/wiki/File:MarSara_SC2_Art1.jpg Mar sara is a desert planet that is rich on minerals. Its primarily used as a place where the Terran gain their resources from, such as oil, metal crystals, etc. It is the home to one of the great cities of the sons of Korhal. Amerath Prime is one of the Two capitals. It's an enourmous city filled with Important business men and traders. Its quite busy. Mar Sara however is a victim to the Mengsk Loyalists. People who still wont lay down their loyality and will for him. These people have become renegades and have Headquarters somewhere in the endless dunes of Mar sara. The main enemy for the player on Mar sara is them. Do not take these renegades for weak bandits. These are trained and armed soldiers, even one of them is a dangerous Opponent. Korhal Korhal_SC2_DevArt1.jpg|Korhal City, The homeworld of the Sons of Korhal. Korhal is the Capital and seat of power for the Sons of Korhal. It is not however anything like it used to be. Its a ruined ghetto city. Filled with ruined buildings and destroyed materials in the roadways, its filled with rats aswell. But the Terran do their best to try Repair their former home. Mengsk palace was strangely well preserved and now serves as the Head quarters for the new Terran leader -I suck at creating names-. This is the second planet Terran players come to, and its here where the players uncover that the Protoss has spies on the planet, watching the Terran and all of their operations. You work for an agent and uncover the protoss network. This causes an outrage, and it builds up to the eventual conflict between The sons of Korhal and The protoss. Classes Immages to be found due to Copyright Marine: The marine is the backbone of terran infrantry, these soldiers comes packed with Grenades, thick armor and a sweet assault rifle. With willpower and training, these fearless fighters can just about take on anything! The marine serves as a Damage dealer, and Ranged rank role. Ranged tanks have many charge abilities that makes them able to catch up to their foe very quickly. Marauder - Firebat: The Marauder and firebat is the defenders of the Sons of korhal. While slow, they come with incredibly thick armor and missiles and bombs at their very finger tips. These soldiers are a force of total and utter destruction, and armored foes would think twice before attempting to fight them. The marauder serves both as a Tank and a Dps. The tank form causes you to become a marauder, while the Damage dealer role causes you to become a firebat. They are both ranged classes, but they have a quite short and slow attack rate. They are however, the most defensive class in the entire game. Combat Medic: The combat medic is one of the most important asset to the Terran. They patch up soldiers that are hurt and are quite capable of bringing back people from the dead. (Terrans only.) But this takes lots of time, so it's not used very often. The combat medic comes equipped with medium armor, giving them moderate protection and great flexibility. They come equipped with a blaster rifle, a magnitude of implants that increase Accurancy, and other abilities. They can also send out drones on allies or on yourself to heal them, shield them, or increase other abilities, such as speed, health regeneration, etc. The combat medic comes with both a damage dealing and healing roles. Damage role: Tbe damage role revoles around keeping a good distance between you and your opponent. From there you can equip different types of ammunition. Each has its own strength and weaknesses. One can reduce movement speed for each time you hit your opponent, but it also has slightly reduced damage compared to other types. Another one could for example completely pierce armor and deal high damage, but at a long reload time. Engineer: The engineers are the people that both create and use machinery of the Sons of Korhal. The engineers are fiercly intelligent and can construct and repair about anything in mere minutes. They never go into battle without a vechicle however. Be it Viking or Vulture, they always put the odds in their favor. The Engineers has both a tank and damage dealing role. The damage dealing role comes down to you charging in with a vulture. The vulture is a fast moving fragile vehicle that packs alot of Explosions. They are quite fragile however, so beware. If they should so be destroyed, the engineer can with with a shotgun packed with a lot of firepower. They also have various gadgets to utilize. The tank role revolves around taking control of a Miniature Thor or a viking. These beasts comes with thick armor and self repairing armor, the Thor is able to deal Immense and critical ammounts of damage with cannons, and the Thor and switch between air and ground mode. In air mode it can bomb its opponents. Category:Blog posts